Augmented reality provides a view of the real or physical world with added computer-generated sensory inputs (e.g., visual, audible). In other words, computer-generated or virtual effects augment or supplement the real-world view. For example, a mobile phone with a camera may capture a real-world scene and display a composite of the captured scene with computer-generated objects. The visual objects may be, for example, two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional objects.
The conventional process for designing an augmented reality effect may be time consuming and labor-intensive. An augmented reality design, at a high level, comprises art work to be displayed (e.g., drawings or computer-rendered objects) and software instructions for controlling how the art work would appear in the augmented-reality scene. The design process for an augmented-reality effect typically requires several iterations of designing and modifying the art work and the software instructions in order to fine tune the desired effect. The process may be further complicated since the artist and programmer are usually different persons. Thus, a typical design flow may require, e.g., designing an art work by an artist, integrating the art work into an effect by a programmer, assessing the result, having the artist and/or the programmer refine the art work and/or the software instructions, and repeating until the desired augmented-reality effect is achieved.
In operation, after an augmented-reality effect has been designed, objects appearing in the effect may be rendered by end-user devices (e.g., smart phone, tablet, laptop, desktop, etc.). The objects, which may be defined in three-dimensional space, may be processed or rendered one by one. Typically, the rendering order may be based on the objects' distance from the viewer or the display region. For example, if a scene on Mars includes a red filter, smoke, and an astronaut placed in that order in three-dimensional space from the viewer, the three objects may be rendered in that same sequence (e.g., closer objects may be rendered first).
Augmented-reality effects may be displayed through a variety of devices. For example, augmented-reality effects may be displayed on a user's mobile phone, tablet, laptop, computer monitor, television, or any other display devices. However, different display devices may have different aspect ratios, resolution, display orientations, and/or other display features. Even if an augmented-reality effect is displayed as desired on one device in a particular viewing mode, it may not display as desired on a different device or in a different viewing mode.